


The Mustached Child's Massacre

by Bubblelion14



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Childhood Trauma, I Don't Even Know, I am not a writer, MU Is A Killer, So this might be bad, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblelion14/pseuds/Bubblelion14
Summary: Hat Kid and Bow Kid travel back from home to see their friends and decide to visit Mafia Town first. However, when they get there, things were a lot different...
Kudos: 6





	The Mustached Child's Massacre

"I can't wait to see all of our friends again!" Hat Kid said in an excited tone. Hat Kid and Bow Kid were eventually made it home safe and sound after their adventure. Ever since then, Hat Kid has wanted to visit the little planet again. And when she told Bow Kid about visiting the planet again, Bow Kid was practically screaming with excitement and begging if they could go right away.

"I know, right!?" Bow Kid said in an ecstatic tone."I even made little cards we can give them to remember us by!" Bow Kid then plopped the stack of cards into Hat Kid's lap. Before   
Hat Kid could read any of the cards, A familiar beeping noise stopped her. She ran towards the monitor and pressed it, saying "Boop" in the process. A small map appeared showing how far they were from the planet."You are only 0 lightyears from your destination." When the monitor said, Bow Kid zoomed towards the front of the ship and looked out of its huge window.

The planet was right beside the spaceship."Oh my gosh, Hat Kid look!" Bow Kid screamed. Hat Kid turned her attention to the window and smiled."We made it, so where do want to go first?" Hat Kid asked."Mafia Town, of course!" Bow Kid stated. And with that, two jumped out of the spaceship and headed for Mafia Town.

When they landed, Hat Kid sighed"It's great to be back!" she exclaimed."Uh, Hat Kid?" Bow Kid asked. Hat Kid looked at Bow Kid with a confused look on her face. Before she could answer her question, Hat Kid then realized how quiet it was. Yes, they landed in an alleyway, but they would still be able to hear the commotion from here. As two looked around, Bow Kid turned around to look behind them and gasped, which prompted Hat Kid to turn around. What she saw not only shocked her but at the same time, frightened her. It was a painting of a mustache that looked all too familiar, but it wasn't yellow. The painting was a deep red and was dripping as if it was just freshly painted.

"Wait...is that...?" Hat Kid said in a soft tone, slowly backing away from the painted wall. It was no doubt Mustache Girl's signature, but the change of color for this one just felt...wrong. Was she in trouble? Was this her of saying she needed help? "We need to find MU and fast!" Hat Kid said quickly before running off to find her. She was only able to run a few feet away before stopping and screaming at the sight in front of her. What lied in front of her was the corpse of one of the mafia men. He was lying on his stomach with his face buried into a pool of blood on the concrete.

Bow Kid quickly caught up to Hat Kid and saw the corpse. Surprizingly, Bow Kid didn't scream. She just stood there in shock of what was in front of her. Thoughts began to swirl in Hat Kid's mind. Who did this? Why did they do this? But most importantly, where was Mustache Girl? Hat kid's body began to tremble."Um...Hat...Kid...?" Bow Kid asked in a shaky voice, sound as if she was about to cry. "We need to split up and find MU!" Hat Kid spoke in a desperate tone."S-Split up?" Bow Kid said."If we split up we can cover more ground and find MU."After Hat Kid said that,Bow Kid reluctantly nodded and the two went their separate ways.

As Hat kid walked through the town, she began to see more and more dead mafia men. Each corpse was killed in a different way. One was gutted open, another one was torn apart until it was nothing but a bloody pile of flesh, there was one suspended in mid air and only being suspended by a tie around his neck. Seeing that brought up a memory that honestly, she wished she had forgot...

"First we stangle them, choke them and watch them beg for mercy, That will show them!" Mustache Girl's accented voice filled her mind, repeated that one sentence over and over.  
"MU couldn't have done this...could she?" Hat Kid questioned "I knew she messed up in the head and hated the mafia but, she wouldn't do...this" Hat kid was trying desperately to wrap her head around what happened here. Suddenly thoughts were cut short when she a loud scream."BOW!? BOW KID!?" Hat Kid screamed,fearing the worst. Hat kid ran in the direction of the srceam and ended up in town square.

What Hat Kid saw, nearly made her have a panic attack. Bow Kid was lying on the pavement, unconscious. Her head had a huge gash that gushing blood all over the ground.  
"BOW KID!" Hat Kid called out to her friend and got no response. She sped towards Bow Kid and shook her, trying her hardest to wake her up."No...no...come on, Bow... get up..." Hat Kid began hyperventilate as she said this. She placed a quivering hand on her friend's chest to feel for a pulse. Words could not describe the wave of relief that came over Hat Kid after feeling Bow Kid's pulse. Thinking quickly, Hat Kid took of her cape and wrapped in around her friend's head as some form of bandage.

Suddenly, Hat Kid heard a thud behind her. She turned around only to find a golden hammer, a very fimiliar golden hammer with mustache engravings. The side facing Hat Kid was covered in blood with glass surrounding it. That memory,which was once forgotten about due to Bow Kid's screams, had flooded her mind once more.

"Wait, no. Stragling is too kind." MU's voice echoed through Hat Kid's head."We smash them together into mush and put their remains in a jar! Then we sell the jar for pocket money, That will be the ultimate salt in the wound!" Hat Kid couldn't shake the thought out of her mind, especially that little giggle after she said that. Just then, a soft noise snapped Hat Kid out of her thoughts. She couldn't tell what the noise was specifically, but it was nearby. She followed the noise to an alleyway and was left in a state of pure shock and fear.

Mustache Girl was at the end of the alleyway with her back facing Hat Kid. She was stabbing one of the mafia guys with a really large knife. Hat Kid quickly grabbed her umbrella from pocket and shakily pointed it at Mustache Girl. It took a lot courage for her run up and hit MU. However, she didn't hit her. As a matter of fact before Hat Kid could hit her, she teleported away right before her eyes.

Suddenly, Hat Kid felt an arm wrap around her neck, causing her to drop her umbrella. Hat Kid was frozen with fear knowing who was holding her in this chokehold and they're voice confirmed it.

"Don't you ever do that again." Mustache Girl said in her British accent. MU let her go, allowing to Hat Kid to spin around and at the mustached child. Most of her clothing was stained with blood, her hair was a mess and had little splotches of blood on it(including her mustache), and that smile. Hat Kid could only stand there, shaking violently. MU's smile grew wider as she stared the Hatted child. She was practically staring through Hat Kid, able to see the fear in her eyes."why...?" Hat Kid said, on the verge of tears. Mustache Girl chuckled"They had it coming. If you didn't know, I've been planning this for over a year now. Ever since the Mafia arrived and took my home away." Hat Kid could only stand there and listen."When they first arrived I greeted them with open arms, thinking that we were having new friends visit. How wrong I was." Mustache girl explained.

"So this all around you, was once my home." MU said softly. Hat Kid was left to think however, was cut due to MU's soft laughter. Soft laughter turned into manic cackling which caused Hat Kid freeze up with terror. As MU continued to laugh, she felt something hard hit her in the back of head. Her laughter came to a halt...and she fell forwards, falling flat on her face. Bow Kid was standing behind her, holding the bloody hammer and breathing heavily."Bow Kid!" Hat Kid exclaimed. She quickly ran to Bow Kid and hugged her.

"So, what do we do now?" Bow Kid asked. "I don't know, Bow." Hat Kid said "I don't know."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting this story into chapters  
> So this is the first part  
> I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
